Searching For Something Real
by Teen Sleuth
Summary: Craig's being dragged back to Toronto. But maybe it's going to be better than he first expected. He's ready for this adventure, and doesn't know he'll be faced with even more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I may decide to rewrite this with the same storyline but more enhanced and such. Stay tuned.**

Craig Manning had spent one miserable year of his life in rehab. His stupid decision to try cocaine landed him there faster than he could imagine. Even worse, during all of this he broke two hearts, of two girls that he genuinely cared about. Now he was out, living with his stepdad, Joey, and half sister, Angie, in a Vancouver apartment. It had been only two months since he had been released from hell – which he so frequently referred to rehab as. He was desperately trying to get his life back together again. He wanted to return to great life he had, before he had destroyed it. He planned on attending university in the fall; it was a good start, at least.

No matter how much he tried to prove to Joey that he was getting better, that he was trustworthy, it didn't seem to work. Joey still didn't fully trust him. Which he could understand, but wished wasn't true. He wanted to live on his own again, and work things out on his own. He didn't need Joey being his guide dog, like he was blind or something. This was why he was being dragged back to Toronto for Christmas. One week in one of the last places he wanted to be.

"Craig! You know I love you, but after what happened, I'm not going to risk leaving you alone for an entire week, while I'm in an entirely different Province!" Joey explained impatiently, when Craig asked why he couldn't just stay home. "You're going to have to go back eventually."

"I know," Craig replied, the two syllables he uttered filled with anger and frustration. "I'm just not ready to go back." His last comment was soft, and was really only meant for him. Joey didn't hear him, thankfully.

"It's only for a week, Craig. We're going to spend time with Spike and Snake for a couple nights, including Christmas Eve. Look, Craig, we all need a vacation. We've all had something that's been stressful for us. You and rehab, me and work, Angie with her school work, and going home would be the best place for all of us. Not to mention, it's about all I can afford. You're coming, Craig, whether you like it or not." Joey refrained from saying something about if Craig hadn't done the cocaine, he'd be on the road or doing anything he'd like without Joey's constant supervision.

Craig said nothing back. Lately he realized it was no use fighting with Joey. It was always over the same thing, anyway, and the same general reason for not getting to do what he wanted was always shot back at him each time. He sighed, and went off to the room he shared with Angie. It was a bit awkward, but the apartment was small and he only was in there for sleeping, normally. He sat down on his bed, and thought about what he would do. He'd have to see Marco, they were best friends after all, and they had just recently started e-mailing each other. As he thought of this he looked over at Angie's laptop on her desk.

Without thinking about any other plans, he stood up, walked over and signed onto his hotmail e-mail account. There was a new message from Marco. Perfect. He could tell him of the trip in his reply. It was about a month and a half away, but that didn't matter to him. Craig clicked on the e-mail and began to read its contents.

_Craig! __Craigness! __Craigeramma!_

_Can you tell I'm excited? I have the best news! Dylan proposed to me! You know he's been back for about three months __now,__ well he finally popped the question! He even surprised me with a booked church and reception hall. Honestly, how did I ever find this man? So, the wedding is going to be pretty soon, probably January. __Like I said, soon._

_The real point of this is to ask you to be one of my groomsman. Ellie is going to be my best man, well, __best[__i__ girl[__i__, just to give you a heads up. Yeah, I know, that'll be awkward, but you're going to have to get over it, Craig. You're an adult now, and you've been doing pretty well from what I hear now that you're out of "hell"._

_I hope you're as excited as I am for this! You'll be able to see everyone again! And this time, I don't think you'll be sent to rehab afterwards. OK, sorry. I know, bad joke. Please reply to this as soon as you get the chance!_

_You're newly-engaged friend,_

_Marco_

Craig couldn't help but crack a smile at this. Maybe going back wouldn't be so bad after all. It would be better to patch things up between him and Ellie before the wedding came rolling around anyway. What would be more awkward than going to a wedding after not seeing the girl who's heart you broke and used to do drugs after over a year? Maybe Ellie would even give him a second chance. After all, he really did mean that, "I love you." He just hadn't used it the right way.

Craig quickly clicked on the reply button and typed up his response to Marco's e-mail.

_Marco,_

_Yes! I'm excited for you! __Extremely excited to tell you the truth.__ Of course I'd love to be in your wedding. You're my best __friend,__ saying no would be a sin. If you let me, I'll write you a nice ballad about you and Dylan's epic love story. __Kidding… unless you want me to._

_I have great news too, which is why I'm really glad you e-mailed me. Joey's dragging me back to Toronto for a week during Christmas time. When I say "dragging" I mean I didn't want to go at first. But since your wedding is coming up soon, it'll be better if I patch things up with Ellie before popping out from Vancouver and coming to the wedding._

_So, I'll be home for Christmas (please don't start singing this when you're reading this… which now you're probably going to since I said not to) and you'll have to Dr. Phil me through this Ellie thing._

_You're newly excited best friend,_

_Craig_

Craig smiled again. What was up with all the smiling today? Ellie. That's what was up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I know this next chapter isn't so well written. I'm just trying to find a way to get to the good stuff. This chapter is kind of pointless but whatever. It's not like I'm just going to have Craig call Ellie up and say, "Hey! Let's be friends again! No, wait, I have a better idea! Let's _date_!" I'm writing this for a contest on Degrassi Boards, anyway. It needs to end up being 25,000 words so I'm just glad this brought me up to about 2.5 K.

For the first few weeks all he could think about was going back home and all the good he could do for himself. When one was as hopeful as Craig, they only kept their mind on the good possibilities. Though the bad thoughts had crossed his mind from time to time, they were usually pushed away. This happened to him every time he got excited about some life-altering possibility. When his dad wanted to be a part of his life again, he openly accepted the idea, eager for a positive outcome. Same was for his music career when Downtown Sasquatch played the Northern Sound Showcase. No one ever wanted to consider the bad things. With Ellie, this was the exact case. He really, truly wanted to be with her.

Though as time passed, he began to calm down and tried to distract himself with other things so time moved faster. During those first two weeks, the clocks seemed to have been ticking slower and slower each day. He couldn't dwell on it for too much longer, or he'd go insane trying to wait. So he busied himself with university things. Which one did he want to go to? University of Toronto? What about Toronto University? Ellie went there… no he had to stop thinking about her. Maybe somewhere in America?

"Craig! Come on! We'll be late for our plane!" Finally, a month and a half after the news was given to him they were leaving to Toronto. As Craig picked up his suitcase and carried it out to the front door of the apartment his stomach bubbled with excitement… and was that a bit of a nervous feeling as well? It was. He was anxious, he guessed. That was probably the best word to describe his emotions at that very moment.

The plane ride seemed to take forever and a half. Finally, they landed at the Toronto City Centre airport in Downtown Toronto. Craig smiled as he got off the plane and walked out into the airport lobby behind Joey, with Angie tagging along beside them. Their cab ride to their hotel was pretty short and silent. The only sound was the radio that the cab driver had turned on before they all piled in. Once they reached their destination, they got out, got their luggage and went into the hotel lobby. Joey checked in while Craig and Angie loaded their stuff onto one of those carts that were always lying around in the lobby. Once Joey approached them and told them he had the room keys, they got into the elevator and went up to their room.

The room was cozy, not extremely big. There were two full sized beds and the couch pulled out into a bed. Craig was to sleep there, which he really didn't mind. It was in its own separate little room with a TV and everything. It would be like having his own room. He hadn't had one since as long as he could remember. Even in rehab he had a roommate. At home, he had to share one with Angie because the apartment was a two bedroom and Angie's room was big enough to fit two twin sized beds and some furniture.

Craig dropped his suitcase on the floor near the couch and fell into its cushions. He decided to take a nap because he hadn't fallen asleep on the plane, but was completely worn out. When he woke up it was about 5:00. He looked out the nearest window and saw that it was dark outside. He was starving, and it looked like Joey and Angie were going out, for Joey was grabbing the room key and his wallet as Angie put on her shoes.

"Oh, good, you're up," Joey said, surveying Craig as the young adult was lifting his upper body up, and sliding his feet off the edge of the couch. "Angie and I are going out to dinner. Now, we're on vacation. I know, I've been a bit annoying about keeping an eye on you and making you come here because of the drugs, but I think you'll be OK alone in a hotel if you want to stay."

"Actually," Craig said as a thought came to him. "I was thinking I could call Marco, so maybe I could get something to eat with him. But –"

"You'll need money?" Joey dug out his wallet and handed Craig $30. "That should be OK."

Joey was definitely lightening up because they were on vacation. Craig really liked it, and hoped he would continue to be as generous and trusting when they left Toronto at the end of the week.

After Joey and Angie left, Craig picked up the receiver of the phone that was on the table just next to his couch bed. He dialed Marco's number, and was well aware that he may not get Marco directly when someone answered the phone. He lived in a large house after all. There was Dylan, Ellie, and Paige too, he thought. Then he thought, as the phone began to ring, what if Ellie picked up?

"Hello?" It was Marco's voice. Good. He didn't think he could take Ellie right away. He'd need to talk to Marco first. Then suddenly another familiar voice came in a millisecond later.

"Hello?" it called into the phone. It was Ellie. Craig's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't worry El, I've got this," Marco told her. Craig heard the second phone being hung up.

"Marco, it's Craig," he finally let out. "I just got in a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you call before, then?" Marco asked.

"I took a nap. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd meet me at The Dot to grab something to eat? I'm starving and we need to talk. Catch up face to face."

Marco nodded on the other end, but realized Craig wouldn't be able to see that. "Alright. I'll meet you there at about 5:20."

"OK. See you," Craig said before hanging up the phone. Craig's breath was a bit irregular after he heard Ellie's voice. When he had finally confronted this opportunity he had become a little well, afraid. He'd definitely need to talk to Marco before approaching Ellie. Marco was good with girl advice. Craig always needed it, the two of them were very well aware of that.

When Craig walked into The Dot he was surprised to see that it hadn't changed very much. He was not considering the few Christmas decorations they had up for the holidays. That was, of course, expected. Every place he had passed walking from the subway station had some sort of Christmas or Holiday decoration in their windows.

A familiar face was seated at a table for two by the window. It was none other than Marco Del Rossi. "Craig!" he exclaimed, standing up to greet Craig. Craig walked over to his best friend. It had been over a year since he last saw him in person, and it seemed so surreal that they were finally face to face. Within seconds Craig felt Marco's arms embracing him in a hug and he couldn't help but hug back.

When the two were settled in their seats a waiter came over to take their order. They happily gave him their orders and then turned to each other to do that talking thing people did so often these days.

"So, let me see," Craig said. Marco instantly held out his hand and to show Craig his gold ring. "Cool," he said with a smile."

For most of the time they had together they talked about stuff they failed to mention in their e-mails. They both felt that it was better to talk like this in person. Finally Craig had to bring up the Ellie subject. He hadn't wanted to spring it on Marco right away, so he had saved it until the end of their conversation.

"So, Marco. I'm in need of your assistance. It involves two best friends of yours. One being me, one being your other half…"

"Ellie? I knew this would come up eventually. I was wondering why you hadn't mentioned her already…"

"I need to get her to give me a second chance or something. I really, really feel bad about everything and, it'll be awkward at the wedding if we don't solve things now."

Marco nodded and took a sip of his drink. Once he had swallowed he said, "Then just talk to her. Call the house tomorrow, and you two should just talk."

"You make it sound so simple," Craig sighed.

"Well, if you're both willing to talk about it, it will be simple."

Then it was time to pay and the two parted temporarily. "I'll see you around," Craig said as he headed off for the subway station. On the way home he thought about how he would do it. How would he call Ellie? What would he say? Everything he had thought of back in Vancouver suddenly vanished from his mind. He had thought of so many things today, and now all he had was an empty brain. Was this really going to be as easy as Marco said it was?


End file.
